1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skinning knife and more particularly to a wire stripping knife for stripping insulation from a wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing skinning knifes or the wire stripping knifes on the market are normally designed to have a single handle provided with a blade, and the single blade of the skinning knife has an exposed cutting edge, which is likely to cut the user, thus causing much inconvenience.
A conventional wire stripping knife 90, as shown in FIG. 5, is provided at one end thereof with a grip end 91 to be griped by one hand of the user, and the other end of the stripping knife 90 is fixedly connected with a hook-shaped stripping blade 92, one end of which is provided for the user to cut the insulation of the wire along the axial direction of the wire. In order to avoid the occurrence of movement of the wire during the process of cutting, the user is required to grip the wire by the other hand, so that when cutting operation is performed, the cutting direction of the wire stripping knife 90 is toward the hand gripping the wire, thus causing unwanted injury, consequentially affecting the cutting stability. As known from the abovementioned, the above conventional structure lacks of operation safety and stability.
Therefore, in order to prevent the exposure of the blade, a blade case is farther engaged outside the blade when the blade is not in use, thus effectively avoiding cutting the user. However, once the blade is to be used, the blade case is still required to disengage from the blade. Since the blade case has a small volume, it is likely to be lost during storage, thus losing the protection function and still causing much inconvenience.
Hence, in order to prevent the blade case from being lost, the blade case is pivoted to the wire stripping knife, as shown in FIG. 6, the wire stripping knife 90′ is provided at one end thereof with a grip end 91′ to be gripped by one hand of the user, and the other end of the wire stripping knife 90′ is fixedly connected with a hook-shaped stripping blade 92′, a blade case 93 is further pivoted between the grip end 91′ and the stripping blade 92′. The blade case 93 normally encloses the cutting edge of the stripping blade 92′. When in use, the blade case 93 is pivoted about the pivoting position to abut against the grip end 91′, so that the user can further grip the grip end 91′ and the blade case 93. However, in this case, the stripping blade 92′ is in a complete exposure state, the wire stripping knife 90′ is more likely to cut the fingers of the other hand gripping the wire of the user. It can be found that although this arrangement can avoid the loss of the blade case, it is still lack of safety and convenience, and the blade case has no functions other than preventing the user from being cut when the wire stripping knife is not in use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.